Havoc
by DrDoom2006
Summary: The worst thing that can happen to a girl happens to Lily, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler from the L&O SVU are sent to find out who did it, how will Miley react to this all and worse, how will she deal with the fact that she is the next possible victim?
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana

And

CSI – SVU

In

HAVOC

Part 1

Miley checked her watch, it was 7:30pm, and Lily was already an hour late.

-Where is she? We should have gone to the California Awards an hour ago… besides, cheerleading practice ends at 6… and why doesn't she answer her cell phone???

-Don't worry she'll be here any

But his words were cut short when the door opened and the worst image both Miley and Billy Ray could ever dreamed of, appeared, there was Lily, her hair was all messed up, she had blood on her lips and the purple mark of a punch on the left side, her top was ripped and she was holding her skirt, or what was left of it with her right hand, her legs were dirty and she had only one shoe, Miley approached to her friend while Billy Ray took the phone and called 911.

-Lily…

-mommy… ma… make… it… stop…

-LILY!!!

Miley yelled as her friend's body collapsed in her arms. An hour later Miley and Billy Ray sat in the waiting room of L.A.'s Central Hospital, a doctor approached them.

-Are you the family of Lillian Marie Truscott? –she asked.

-No, but we are close friends, her parents will be here any minute, how is he? –Billy Ray asked.

-Well… I think we should talk in private –she answered.

-No. Whatever you want to tell me, Miley can hear it.

-All right… well… Miss Truscott has bruises all over her body, her left wrist is fractured, she suffered head trauma because of the blows and… I'm sad to say… she had signals of sexual abuse in her intimacy.

Miley couldn't believe it, her best friend… raped? It was too hard to believe, Lily was the personification of joy, and to think that someone wanted to hurt her… it was too much for her, the teenager just saw a flash of white light and then peace surrounded her. The next thing she saw was the light on the ceiling above her.

-Dad…?

-Take it easy Miles… -Billy Ray answered

-Where's Lily?

-She's still in the ICU only her parents can see her.

Tears began to run down her cheeks.

-Why did this have to happen to her dad?

-I don't know Miles…

New York City Police Department. - The next morning. - Detective Elliot Stabler and Detective Olivia Benson are filling their latest reports on their desks when Captain Cragen came out.

-Pack your bags; you're both going to L.A.

Detective Benson got up.

-L.A.? What for? –she asked

-A 14 year old was raped last night near Malibu. –he answered

-Don't they have their own detectives? –asked Detective Stabler

-L.A.'s police chief is my friend and he asked me to send my best detectives to solve this case. –he answered

Two days later Miley was allowed to see her friend, Lily's face looked better but the bruises remained, her left arm had a cast on it.

-hi… -she said

-it was my fault… -Lily said

-What? No, why would

-I should have left school with the rest of the squad…

-No, it wasn't your fault, you have to understand that. – Miley said

-Miley I'm scared… what if I…

-You what?

-… end up pregnant…

Miley didn't knew what to answer, she only hugged her friend.

The next day she was at home when the doorbell rang, she opened the door and saw a man and a woman standing there.

-Is this the Stewart residence? –the man asked.

-uh… yeah…

-I'm detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler, are your parents home?

-yeah… Dad!!!

Billy Ray approached

-Can I help you?

-I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is Detective Olivia Benson, we're investigating the rape of Lillian Truscott, we understand this is the first place she came to after the attack.

-Yes, please come in –Billy Ray said

Moments later both detectives sat in the living room.

-You said she had to go to cheerleading practice before meeting your daughter here for something, what was that something? – Detective Benson asked.

Billy Ray glared at Miley.

-Something wrong? –Asked Elliot

-What we have to tell you must be kept a secret for the safety and well being of Miley –Billy Ray said.

-We can't make that kind of promises during this investigation. –Olivia replied.

-Look, the thing is

-Dad… if it helps finding out who hurt Lily I don't care if the world knows that I'm Hannah Montana -Miley interrupted

-What did you just said? –asked Elliot

-Miley here is the girl that everyone knows as Hannah Montana, she has kept it secret so she can live a normal life as herself and go to school and things such as that. – Billy Ray added

-Living a double life is normal to you? –asked Elliot

-Elliot please, so you were waiting for Miss Truscott so you could go to an event as Hannah Montana, how did you used to explain Lillian's presence with Hannah Montana all the time?

-She used to have a persona too. She was Lola, a supposed friend from Europe –Miley answered

-Did anyone else besides Lillian knew about this secret? – Olivia asked

-Just my friend Oliver.

-Did he have another personality too? –Elliot asked

-No… he knew but he never hanged with us when I was Hannah – Miley replied

-I know this may be hard but, have you ever received fan letters implying sexual contacts with either "Hannah" or "Lola"?

Miley giggled

-Of course not, who

-Yes. –Billy Ray answered.

Miley glared at her Dad with a shock of a face.

-I'm sorry I kept this from you Miles, but all your fan mail goes through me first, and yes Detective Stabler, we have received "fan mail" of a sexual nature from time to time, though rarely have I read something involving Lillian… though… I got a couple of letters a few days back

-May we see them? – asked Olivia

Billy Ray nodded and came back with a few envelopes that he handed to Elliot. He opened the first one and a look of disgust appeared on his face, Miley took the letter from him, her hands began to tremble and tears ran down her face as the threw it down and ran to her room.

-I'll take care of this – Billy Ray said

Moments later he walked into Miley's room.

-Miles…

-LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

-Miles… you have to understand… I couldn't let you

Miley got up from her bed

-LET ME WHAT?? KNOW THAT SOME DEPRAVED CREEP FOUND NICE TO GO TO MY CONCERTS TO IMAGINE HOW WOULD HE DO ALL THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS TO ME?? WHAT IF HE WAS THE ONE WHO HURT LILY?

-Miles,

-GET OUT!!!

Olivia knocked

-Mr. Stewart can you give me a couple of minutes with Miley?

Billy Ray nodded and left both woman and teenager alone. Olivia sat beside Miley.

-I understand how you feel, but you must understand that you're not the first person who has to go through this; there are always creeps like that… all the time

-I'm… scared…

-It's all right… I just need to ask you one last thing… have you seen someone… odd at your concerts?

-Odd?

-Someone… an adult… that shouldn't be there?

-I… yeah..

To be continued…

Intensive Care Unit


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah Montana

And

CSI – SVU

In

HAVOC

Part 2

-Can you describe him? – Olivia said

-Yeah… it's a guy… tall as Dad… always wearing a black leather jacket… -replied Miley

-Long, short hair?

-Dunno… always wearing a baseball cap…

-When is your next concert?

-Tomorrow night… I'll miss having Lily around me…

Later that day Olivia and Elliot visited Lily at the hospital.

-Come in –Lily said as knocks where heard from her door.

-Hi Lillian, I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is Detective Elliot Stabler.

-Hi – Elliot said

Olivia sat on the bed while Elliot paced around the room.

-Are you feeling better? –she asked

-Yeah…

-I need to ask you a few questions about what happened –Olivia said

Lily glared at Elliot

-Elliot can you please give us a minute? –Olivia asked

-Sure, I'll go get the doctor's report

As Elliot left Olivia turned to Lily who glared at her and the suddenly hugged her and started to cry.

-It was my fault… all my fault... – she sobbed.

Olivia pushed her away after a few moments and took her hands.

-I need you to understand something Lillian… this wasn't your fault, not in any way, not in any possible form, we want to find the person who did it and keep him from doing it again.

Lily cleared the tears from her face.

-Can you tell me exactly what happened that day?

Olivia felt Lily's hand tight on hers.

-Well… I stayed after practice because I couldn't find a pair of hearings that I wanted to wear for the awards with Hann… I mean Miley…

-Don't worry, she told us about Hannah Montana and Lola

-She did? Phew… well… I couldn't find them, and then I noticed how late it was and left… I… didn't even change from my cheerleading outfit… I was… going to shower and get ready at Miley's home…

-Did you saw anything abnormal in school when you left? Somebody following you?

-… no… I was on my way… and then…

Olivia caressed her hair

-When I was near the beach… somebody pulled me off my skate board…

-And then?

-He… put some cloth on my face that smelled weird… and pushed me down on the sand… he started to rip my clothes… I tried to stop him…. I really did… but then… I began to feel dizzy… when I felt him tear my skirt I tried to kick him… so he punched me… and… I just cried… begged him to stop…

Lilly began to cry again and Olivia hugged her.

-I know this is hard but… did he said anything? Did you saw his face?

-snifff… he was wearing a ski mask…

-Did he say anything?

-just… tha... that… I… I was… his… golden trophy…

Olivia just caressed Lily's hair as she cried on her lap. Later that day she met with Elliot at the L.A. Police headquarters.

-Any clues? –Elliot asked

-Nothing, typical rapist, used some kind of drug to keep her from fighting, wore a ski mask, what did the medical report said?

-Nothing that we don't know already, guess we're going to have to concentrate on that guy she said is always at the concert.

Later that night while Miley performed, Olivia and Elliot moved within the crowd trying to see something unusual.

-Anything? –Olivia asked through her radio

-Nothing… wait… there he is… he's following a girl to the restroom…

Both Detectives moved, Olivia got between them.

-Is this your Dad? –she asked the girl who glared at them

-No, he's been following me all night –she replied

-I don't have to answer to you

But as he turned around Elliot stood before him

-How about me, turn around, you're under arrest for harassing a minor, let's go.

Two days later Olivia and Elliot were at the station while the man they arrested was processed.

-Think it was him? –Olivia asked

-Well he was arrested a month ago for attempted rape, so he may

-Detective, phone call, it's a Mr. Stewart

-I'll take it –said Olivia

Elliot glared as Olivia's face went slightly pale moments before hanging up the phone.

-What's wrong? - Elliot asked

-Miley is missing; she never made it to school this morning…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah Montana

&

Law & Order SVU

In

Havoc

Part 3

-What do you mean she never make it to school? – Elliot asked

-Her father just got a call from school asking for her – Olivia replied

-Let's go. –Elliot said as both left the police headquarters

15 minutes later both detectives were at Miley's home, Billy Ray, Lily and Jackson were there.

-If whomever has her does as little as look bad at her I'll

-You have to remain calmed Mr. Stewart, we don't know who has her yet –Elliot said

Olivia got to Lily who was crying while Jackson hugged her.

-We need your help more than ever, you have to remember anything that could help us find Miley – Olivia said

Lily cleaned the tears from her eyes.

-There was something familiar on his words… especially when he said that I was his tro

Lily's eyes opened wide as she made the relation to something that happened not too long ago in one of the halls of the school, she was walking when she saw someone glaring at the school trophy display.

-Oh… that's a beautiful golden trophy… isn't it Miss Truscott? Just like your hair…

One hour early…

-I miss walking to school with Lily… and now Oliver had to be sick and I have to walk on my own… 

Miley didn't noticed a car moving slowly behind her, she was so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't even realized that the card had stopped and someone had gotten out of it, she turned around as she felt footsteps behind her.

-Oh hi Mr SDFSDFSDHHSDH!

She struggled as hard as she could but the strength of the man holding her along with the penetrating smell of the liquid impregnated on the cloth pressed against her face were too much for her 14 year old body, so, before she knew it her body was limp in his arms. Miley couldn't tell how long passed, she awoke dizzy and sick on a bed she didn't knew.

-where… am I…

-Don't be afraid… everything will be fine my green eyed angel

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!

Miley got up and tried to run away but she was quickly thrown back to the bed.

-Don't you get it Miley? I love you

-I'M 14! YOU CAN'T LOVE A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL! YOU'RE SICK! LET ME GO!

Miley tried to escape again but a punch knocked her down.

-You'll learn to love me… you have teased me enough in class… I got my golden trophy and now I'll get the grand prize… but that'll wait until you're awake and ask for it… and you will…

Meanwhile Elliot and Olivia along with several police officers arrived to a home near the Malibu Beach.

-You ready? –Elliot said

Olivia nodded as Elliot signaled an official to bring down the door, then both entered the house, room by room they searched but there was nobody there, as they were about to leave Olivia noticed something behind a big curtain, as she moved it she discovered a hidden door, slowly she opened it and found a room whose walls were covered with pictures of Miley and Lily.

-Elliot, come here –she called on her radio

Elliot saw in disgust as he found some pictures of Lily taken after she was attacked, but he also found something, an open phonebook with the number of a hotel near Malibu marked on it.

-Why a hotel where he can be seen with her? –Olivia asked

-I know this place, they rent bungalows near the beach, nobody would ever notice who he came with, come on! 

Meanwhile Miley was trying to open the door of the room she was locked in, to her misfortune nothing she tried worked, in the end she sat against the door and began to cry hugging herself.

-Mom… help me… this is not how I dreamed this to happen… Mom don't let it happen… please…

She got up and stood against the wall when the door opened.

-I brought you something to eat, come on –he said

Slowly she got to the table and sat down, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists as he ran his hand on her leg.

-C..Can… Can I eat alone please? –she begged

-Sure… I'll be back later –he said caressing her face

Crying but determined to remain strong Miley ate the sandwich she was brought, she stood there, glaring at the empty plate for several minutes, upset she threw it against the wall and took one of the pieces and glared at it, when the door opened she did the only thing she could think of.

-Are you ready my green eyed Goddess? It's our wedding night moment you know 

-GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL CUT MY WRIST IF YOU GET CLOSER! I SWEAR! –she yelled crying

-No you won't… you'll do what I say if you want to keep your secret Hannah Montana

Miley glared at him in shock, she couldn't believe that he could knew her most kept secret, as he talked he got close to her.

-KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I'LL CUT MY WRIST! I'LL REALLY DO IT!

But he acted faster and pulled the hand where Miley had the piece of porcelain and pushed her on the bed.

-GET OFF FROM ME! STOP IT!

-You want it rough like I did it to your friend Lily? I can do it that way too.

Miley struggled as she felt him tear her blouse

-STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!

-Because I love you… and I know you do and you want this… and when I'm done, I'm sure you'll ask me for more…

But at the very second he was holding her hands above her shoulders and trying to unbutton Miley's jeans the door was kicked open and Detective Stabler walked in pointing his gun at him.

-Get off from the girl Corelli, NOW! –he commanded

But to their surprise Mr. Corelli pulled a gun and pulled Miley in front of him, Miley cried silently as her whole body trembled in fear.

-Get out of way or she's not going to sing ever again

-It's over Corelli, let her go –Elliot said

-We're both leaving or we're both dying here, it's your choice detective –he said pushing the gun against Miley's head

Elliot tried to figure out a move, he could not fire without hurting Miley and he couldn't let them go either, he knew what Mr. Corelli wanted to do to Miley and he was decided not to let it happen, but things changed in a second as Miley remembered that she still had the sharp piece of porcelain in her hand, knowing that her life was at stake she did the unthinkable, she cut his arm and Mr. Corelli screamed in pain freeing her, but as she moved away Miley heard a shot and a sharp pain threw her to the floor, before closing her eyes she saw Mr. Corelli fell limp to the bed as several officers along with Detective Stabler opened fire on him.

-Get an ambulance here! 

Olivia ran in moments later, gun ready in her hands.

-What happened?

-He shot her when she tried to escape; we had to kill him after. –Elliot replied

Two hours later Miley opened her eyes slowly, the image of her Dad glaring at her made her tried to hug him but a sharp pain made her scream as he pushed her back in the bed.

-Easy Miles, you were very brave. –Billy Ray said

-Mr. Corelli… is he

-He's not going to hurt you or anybody ever again – a voice said. 

-Detective Stabler

-How do you feel? –he asked

-Better… but it hurts when I move…

-You'll have to rest for a while, so take it easy.

-Where's Detective Benson?

-She's at your friend's home telling them that we found you and that you're okay.

-Thank you… 

The following morning Detective Stabler and Detective Benson boarded a plane back to New York where a new case waited for them. For Miley it took a while to recover from the shot wound but she, along with Lily slowly returned to their normal lives, hoping that the nightmare never came back again.

The end.

Next:

March 30, Orlando Florida, The Grandest event of them all: WWE WRESTLEMANIA! But… what does it have to do with Hannah Montana? Read my next story and find out…


End file.
